


Un-fallen

by The_Peanut_Gallery13



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Healing, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Peanut_Gallery13/pseuds/The_Peanut_Gallery13
Summary: The breakup was months ago, and you thought you'd gotten better, so why are you hurting again?Luckily, you're not alone. You're never really alone.The demon of love and lust might know a thing or two about comforting a friend who's going through the stages of heartbreak.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Un-fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Emotional healing for dealing with a breakup, or missing someone, or falling out of love with someone who you thought would occupy your heart forever. I wrote this purely as a therapeutic way of processing some of my own feelings, but I really hope that maybe it can provide comfort to others as well. I've always thought that Asmodeus would be a wonderful friend to lean on during hard times.  
> I found this playlist on Spotify that matches the mood, if anyone's interested in listening while they read.  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1cuoyAKaN2RZdCeHrLMYaG?si=GGKXCvSlSXa0t3Npkugxlw

You’re curled up under your weighted blanket in the observatory, sniffling quietly. The darkness cradles you, shelters you, and it is only within this darkness that you feel comfortable letting your guard down. All is still in the massive domed room, and the only sound is your own quiet crying.

  
It’s been a while since you’ve done this. It’s been a while since you’ve let yourself fall apart, even if just for a moment.

  
It had started with a dream the previous night.

  
You hadn’t dreamed about your ex in months, but suddenly, there they were, not saying or doing anything, but just holding you, like they used to. It’s the same strong arms, the same cologne, the same warmth and the same brush of their soft hair against your neck, and yet…

  
In the past, you’d woken from these dreams crying and miserable, but on that morning, you’d only felt strangely hollow.

  
The rest of the day, you had felt haunted, off-kilter. You couldn’t stop feeling their arms around you, couldn’t stop the chill that ran down your arms when you remembered their voice, the way they’d said, “this isn’t goodbye. The problem was our circumstances, not us. Maybe we can try again, someday.”

  
That had been months ago, and in the time since, you’d gone through all of the works: the uncontrollable sobbing, the senseless anger, the forlorn scrolling through old photos of the two of you, the reluctant boxing up of the things they’d given you, the things they’d left behind with you.

  
The demon brothers, to their credit, had done their best to console you and be there for you, even as you knew that more than one of them was simultaneously struggling to contain their own jealousy. Still, they had been there for you, every one of them, even while you pushed them away and tried to keep them from seeing you at your lowest. You were better than this. It was only a breakup. You’d kept telling yourself over and over again that you were so much more than just a partner to someone else.

  
And you were. Slowly but surely, you’d coaxed yourself out of your depression and back into embracing the things that you loved, the things that made you yourself. You’d started to distract yourself, to come back to yourself, to heal.

  
So why were you back here on the floor of the observatory, sobbing your eyes out?

  
You hadn’t cried about them in weeks. You weren’t even texting them as much, even though you were trying to stay friends. What had finally triggered the waterworks had just been something stupid that they’d posted on social media that you’d found distasteful. Feeling strangely agitated, you’d gone to make yourself some hot chocolate, only to find that Beel had eaten all of the powder raw. And that’s when, standing in the kitchen in your pajamas, you’d felt the encroaching tears, and hastily made your way up to the observatory with your blanket as you felt the tears well up and spill down the sides of your face.

  
“Delivery service~” a silky voice called, and you flinched instinctively as a rectangle of light opened on the far wall and a slim silhouette appeared in the doorway. You began to struggle into a sitting position and wipe the tears from your face, but the voice said “Ah ah! None of that now, dearest, it’s just me. You just stay right where you are.”

  
“Asmo,” you said. “H— hi.”

  
Darkness reclaimed the room as the demon let the door close behind him and made his way over to you, a tray balanced in one hand burdened with a number of items. Depositing a couple of pillows that had been stuffed under his arm, Asmodeus arranged them around you in a nest and then made himself comfortable next to you, leaning back against the base of the fountain that sat in the center of the room.

  
“Um. I’m sorry,” you began hesitantly, and he hushed you again.

  
“You need to stop apologizing, love,” he said softly, amber eyes shining in the darkness. “You have nothing to be sorry for. Now sit up a bit so you can drink this coco.”

  
You struggled into a sitting position until you were leaning back against the fountain with him, staring with wide eyes as he took two mugs from the tray he’d been carrying and topped them off with marshmallows and whipped cream.

  
“Where did you get this?” You asked as you took one of the mugs from him, your insides turning warm and fuzzy as the warmth travelled up your hand.

  
“Oh, darling. Emergency hot coco is just another essential facet of self care. You really thought that I wouldn’t have my own supply?” He winked at you, then busied himself with lighting a stick of incense, setting up a bluetooth speaker with some quiet lofi music, and fiddling with the buttons on a strange little box.

  
“What is that?” You asked, sniffling a little as you brought the hot coco to your lips and licked off some of the whipped cream.

  
“Well, seeing as it’s all gross and cloudy tonight, I thought that I might bring you the stars myself,” Asmodeus said with a mischievous grin, and with the flick of a switch, the little box sputtered on, and a glorious array of bright white stars were projected onto the dark domed ceiling of the observatory.

  
“They— those are my stars,” you said in surprise as you realized that you recognized the constellations as the ones that you could see from your hometown on earth. Before you knew what was happening, your eyes were welling up with fresh tears. “Asmo, thank you,” you said, your voice cracking a little. “Really. Thank you. I appreciate you so much,” you whispered, and Asmodeus made a concerned humming noise and gently put one arm around your shoulders, tucking the blanket a little tighter around you.

  
“Of course. You know that we’d all move the moon and stars for you, darling,” he said softly, and you closed your eyes as the tears slipped down your cheeks. “Now. Tell me what’s bothering you.”

  
The soothing aroma of lavender filled the air as the incense burned, the gentle hum of the music calming your nervous heartbeat as you opened your eyes back up and let them fill with the twinkling white eyes of hundreds of stars.

  
“I think,” you began hesitantly, then paused in frustration. You took a deep breath, then tried again. “I dreamed about them again last night,” you admitted miserably. “But I didn’t miss them like I did before. I just felt… empty.”

  
Asmodeus went still for a second, and you felt his chest rise and fall behind you as he took a deep breath.

  
“I don’t know why I’m crying,” you admitted shakily.

  
“I think I do,” Asmodeus murmured, and you shifted in surprise. “Dearest,” he began hesitantly. “It hurts, to have to lose someone you love, whether it’s to an ugly, tumultuous breakup, or a heart wrenching, reluctant parting like the one that you suffered. But no matter how angry or depressed you might be, those feelings you had for the other person don’t just disappear, not if you were truly in love with them. And sweetheart, I think that you held on for longer than most people do, because of the way that things were left off… but I also think that you’re finally letting go.”

  
You snuffled quietly, and he handed you a tissue. “But I thought I’d already let go weeks ago. I’m getting used to just being friends.”

  
“Yes, but part of you was still in love with them,” he said. “I think that a part of you still wanted to try again with them some day. Until now, that is.”

  
“What’re you saying?” you asked, tipping your head back to look up at him with wide eyes.

  
“Darling. I think you’re finally falling out of love,” he said softly, his expression filled with sorrow. “And that can hurt almost as much as losing someone. It’s like losing them all over again.”

  
You were sobbing again the moment he’d finished speaking.

  
Oh god, he was right. He was right.

  
All this time, some part of you had been secretly holding out the hope that maybe you’d get back together in the future, that maybe, you two were meant for each other, and you’d inevitably find each other again. But now, now you realized that Asmodeus was right. You didn’t want that anymore. You didn’t want them anymore. You were un-falling in love with them, and it was like breaking up all over again.

  
Your hands grasped at the cloth of Asmodeus’ shirtfront as you buried your head in his chest, back heaving with sobs as he made soft, soothing sounds and ran one hand gently through your hair, his other hand taking the hot chocolate mug from you and setting it carefully down so that it wouldn’t spill.

  
“I know, love. I know. Sometimes, it takes months for humans to properly process trauma and grieve, you know,” he whispered. “And that’s okay. It’s okay, darling. Take as long as you need. You’ll be okay. You have so much love to give, and so many who want to love you, and dearest, some day down the line, you’re going to be okay.”


End file.
